


The Curse of the Wolf

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's in love with Rey, Curse Breaking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren is curse, Male-Female Friendship, Pregnancy, Puppies, Rey is an Andor, Rey's in love with Ben, Reylo babies, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Sex, beastality, dog parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Rey was the loner of the village, but held a special friendship with the chief's grandson, Ben.  She was the village's dog breeder and trainer.  The village itself had a curse.  A curse of a lingering black wolf in the woods surrounding the village who keeps hunters out from getting food for the village.  One day, Rey braves the woods, but is sidetracked by a blizzard that makes her shelter in a cave.  In the middle of the night, she finds herself face to face with the village's curse, the black wolf called Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	The Curse of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars characters. 
> 
> My mind is warped. First the Minotaur sex and now wolf sex. I'm going straight to hell. Apologies in advance.

Rey Andor was a loner in her village. It wasn't really her village. Her and her father, Cassian, moved to the village after her mother died. They wanted a fresh start and she was ten when they made the move. The village was very accepting of them for one thing. They were breeders. Dog breeders. The village chief, Anakin, was grateful to the Andors and their contribution to the people. Rey grew up under the watchful eyes of her father. She was also taken under the wing of Leia Organa, the daughter of the chief. She could tell that Leia had always wanted a daughter. She had a son, Ben, but she knew she always wanted a daughter.

When Rey turned eighteen, her father suffered a massive cardiac event that the healer called a heart attack. She was on her own. Leia tried to have her come live with them in their hut, but Rey said no. She was fine on her own. Rey became some what of a village recluse. All she had was her dogs. That and Ben Solo. Her and Ben developed an odd friendship. He was ten years older than her when she and her father moved into the village. Some believed that the friendship would turn to romance, but it seemed it never did. 

Ben's grandfather suddenly passed away from the same cardiac event that took Rey's father. Ben's uncle, Luke, took the mantle of chief upon his death. It was a prospering time for the village. The only thing that loomed over it was the curse.

Rey had heard about the curse for the first time when she was a child. The curse of Kylo Ren. The looming black wolf she had seen a few times at night when she was a teen was said to be roaming the lands looking for either a mate or a meal. Her father always made sure to bring in the dogs at night when the wolf was spotted too close to the village. It never came into the village. It always stayed in the woods surrounding the village. Rey didn't fear it. She loved all animals, wolves included. Her dogs were descended from wolves. “Rey?” Ben's voice brought her out of her reveille and she looked up to see him at the entrance of her hut.

“Ben,” she said.

“Uh, Akita is in labor, I think,” he said, mentioning his dog he got from the litter from two summers ago. Rey grabbed her kit and headed out of the hut, following Ben. Her dog, BB was close behind her. He was going to be a daddy. 

Ben watched nervously as Rey felt Akita. She shushed her when she whined and she turned around to look at Ben. “How does your Mom feeling about being a great grandmother?” she asked, joking about Leia mentioning she was going to get a grand-dog when Ben acquired Akita. He chuckled as he sat next to her with BB waiting outside of the hut.

“So, how have you been?” he asked and she looked over at him. In the years of their friendship, Rey felt herself falling in love with her best friend. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Bazine Netal, Elder Snoke's great niece had been following Ben around since she came to the village to live with Snoke after her parents died. She had been throwing herself at Ben in hopes he would notice her. He did notice her, but she wasn't the one for her. He wanted the one sitting beside him watching his dog in labor.

“I'm good,” she said. “How's your grandmother doing since your grandfather's death?”

“Padme is good,” he said. Ben and his grandmother were close. She was what the village considered to be the local witch of the village. Rey was surprised she was allowed to stay in the village after Anakin's death.

“Did you hear that Kylo Ren was spotted again last night?” she asked and Ben nodded. “Bazine had an encounter with him in some cave,” she said.

“I heard. She came to me crying for comfort. 'Ben, it was horrible. He was so massive and terrifying.',” Ben imitated Bazine to a T and she laughed so hard, she caused BB some concern and he came into the hut.

“BB, it's not time yet,” she said and the orange and white dog left the hut to sit outside. “Did she really say she took a staff and chased him out of the cave?”

“Yeah, she did what she was supposed to with a wild animal,” Ben said. “She made herself seem larger and she took a swing at him. She said she smacked him on the face with her staff,” he said.

That was three days ago after Ben said he had an accident that caused him to have a scar on his right side of his face. “It's healing nicely,” she said, bringing a hand up to run her finger down his scar. 

“Thanks,” he said.

“Makes you more buff,” she said and he chuckled. Akita whined causing both of them to look down at her. “Ready to be a grandpa?” she joked and he chuckled.

Nearly a half hour later, Akita was nursing six puppies, three boys and three girls, all with mixed coloring of their two parents. Two were BB's colors, two were Akita's brown and white coat while two were a mix of all the colors of their parents. “I'm so proud of you, Akita,” he said, smooching her face and kissing it. Akita licked her owner's face.

“Okay, BB. You can come in,” she said and BB came bounding in to see Akita. He laid down next to her and placed his head down to look at his six puppies.

“Knock, knock,” a voice said and they looked to see Ben's mother, Leia, coming into the hut. “I heard I had great grand-pups,” she said and Rey smiled as she and Ben stood aside. “Oh, look at them,” she said. “So beautiful,” she said before looking at Ben. “Now all you have to do is give me the real deal,” she said and Ben groaned, rolling his eyes, It caused Rey to cover her mouth as she giggled. “When are you going to ask her to court her?” she asked gesturing to Rey.

“Mom, would you stop?” Ben asked and Rey could see a hint of pink blush come over Ben's cheeks. “Rey and I are just friends, right?” he said to Rey and her smile faltered, which she was sure Leia noticed.

“Right, just friends,” she confirmed, fibbing for her best friend.

“Right,” Leia said. “So, uh, do my great grand-pups have names yet?”

“It's too soon for names,” Rey said. “We'll let their personalities come through in the next couple of weeks before we name them.”

“Of course,” she said.

In the coming weeks, Akita's pups grew at a fast rate. Ben was soon tripping over them in his hut because they followed him everywhere. Rey felt her feelings for Ben getting stronger and stronger. She had to let off some steam. She took some supplies and headed into the woods. She hunted on her own. She always did. She always knew when to stop and today was no different. The weather played into account of her packing up and leaving her campsite. A blizzard struck out of nowhere. It battered against her face as she tried to get her bearings in the woods. It was nearing dusk and she didn't want to get stuck in the woods out in the open where Kylo Ren could find her. The blizzard made navigating the woods difficult and she gave up trying to find a way out and instead, looked for shelter. 

Rey knew she was soaked to the bone in her clothes by the time she found the cave. She wondered if this was the same cave that Bazine encountered Kylo Ren. She thought nothing of it as she began to build a fire with some wood that was conveniently in the cave. Rey was no stranger to nudity. She lived alone and often walked naked through her hut when she knew she would have no visitors. She striped her soaked furs off, hanging them on rocks to dry. She took her boots off and her under clothing off which were soaked with her own sweat. She tied up her brown hair into a bun before laying out some bed clothes that were still dry. She wrapped a blanket around herself and got out her gear to cook one of the rabbits she caught. She skinned it, cooked it and ate it.

Rey wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, it was night out and the storm was still blustering outside. A log shifted in the fire and she was fully awake now. She reached for another log to toss into the fire and when she did, that was when she noticed him. The dark wolf figure in the cave entrance. Kylo Ren. He was even more massive than when she saw him as a child. Her eyes shifted over to her spear, on the other side of the cave. She wouldn't reach it in time.

Kylo Ren came stalking into the cave, closer to her. She remained still, not wanting to make any movements. “I'm sorry if I'm intruding,” she said to him. “The storm was terrible and I needed shelter,” she said as he came closer. He was twice the size of any of her dogs. He sleek black fur was wet with snow and his brown eyes seemed familiar to her as he came closer. He sniffed the air around her and growled. It was then Rey realized that she was naked and she brought her legs up to cover herself up. The wolf was menacing, but he didn't attack her. He came to in front of her and moved to the side as if to show her something. Rey gasped out seeing the angry red cock of Kylo Ren. He was turned on by something. He sniffed the air again and then realization hit Rey again. She must be ovulating. She was nearly ten days away from her period and that was time she knew her estrogen levels were up and she was ovulating. She felt more ripe and prime for mating as it were.

Kylo must smell that she is ripe. More and more cock showed to her and Rey felt herself curious. She had watched dogs mate since she was a girl. She knew the workings of mating between wolves and dogs, which were relatively the same. Kylo Ren had no intention of harming her. He wanted to mate with her. Fill her with his pups. Rey slowly let her legs down to allow him to look at her naked body. She slowly raised herself up on her hands and knees before showing a submissive behavior. She turned herself around in a circle and she nervously showed her back side to the wolf. She wiggled her ass side to side to him before stick her ass up in the air. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. 

Rey jumped feeling the wolf sniff her, his cold nose hitting her thigh. She made a sound when he licked her pussy lips with his raspy tongue. Then he mounted her. She gasped out feeling his massive arms encircle her waist and then realization hit her when she felt something hard poke at her thigh. She didn't want this and she tried to get away from the wolf, but it was too late. He grasped her waist with his arms and pulled her back toward his gleaming cock. Rey whimpered feeling the wolf searching for it's prize, her cunt. She gasped feeling him poke her inner thigh several times before it seemed to slip along her pussy lips. The tip of the cock hit her clit and she gasped out. Rey decided that getting ravaged by the beast would happened whether she liked it or not and she opened her legs more and tilted her ass up to help the wolf find her cavern.

Kylo Ren seemed to reposition his legs and hips after nearly finding it last time. Rey let out a gasp when the tip of his cock slipped into her and she couldn't help the moan as more and more of the cock disappeared into her. The difference in her body temperature and that of Ren allowed her to feel the hot cock enter her channel. What he lacked in length, he made up for in width. He stretched her wide and she hissed out as he came up to her virginal barrier. Yeah, she was about to lose her virginity to a wolf. The wolf. Kylo Ren. She felt Kylo Ren pull back before pushing hard past her virgin wall. She cried out in pain as the wolf took her virginity. She felt tears running down her face and it was shame she felt as the wolf pushed more and more into her, until he was seemingly all the way into her. Rey had hoped it was Ben who took her virginity. Now instead she had to settle for the village wolf who apparently was cursed. What did that mean for her? Was she his mate now for eternity? 

Kylo Ren pulled back again until only the tip of his cock was in her and he thrust hard into her again, getting another cry out of her. To her surprise, more cock came out of the sheath to join what was in her. Apparently his cock was longer than she thought. She also felt what she knew to be Kylo Ren's knot. If memory served her right, he would be putting that into her as well. She moaned as she felt herself squeeze the organ inside of her and that prompted the wolf to begin his mating. She moaned out feeling the cock sliding in and out of her, growing in size. Her pussy lubricant made it easy for him to thrust wildly into her. “Fuck,” she moaned. It was starting to feel good. It was good. She happened to glance underneath her to see the wolf's cock jutting in and out of her, his balls swinging with his thrusts. She saw the knot, the size of a bochie ball that the kids played with.

Rey let a fantasy over take her. It wasn't Kylo Ren fucking her. It was Ben Solo. Instead of the coarse fur on her back and ass, she imagined it was skin to skin contact as Ben fucked her from behind. She moaned out, clenching on the cock as she imagined Ben's massive hands gripping her hips as he held her in place. She wondered if it was possible for Ben to move as fast as Kylo Ren. “Fuck, yes, right there,” she said when Kylo changed the angle of his thrusts.

Kylo was fucking this female human bitch with all his worth. She was the only one who let him get this close. Now there was only one more thing to do, lock inside of her and fill her with pups. He changed the angle of his thrusts and began to sharply thrust against her folds. She moaned with each thrust as he edged his knot against her folds again and again. “Ben,” she moaned. If she noticed him falter in his thrusts, she didn't show it. Ben was the name of the chief's son. He was egged on to do better and he thrust harder and harder to get his knot into her. 

Rey could tell the wolf was trying to knot her. She wasn't sure if the knot would get into her. She moaned out, seeing stars as she felt the start of her orgasm approaching. “It's too big,” she moaned. Kylo Ren didn't seem to care as he jutted his hips up hard and fast. Rey screamed out feeling the knot press into her folds, her orgasm making her whole body shake. “FUCK!” He didn't stop once he knotted into her. Her orgasm was prolonged as he fucked her, his knot pulling her on her clit and g spot. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she moaned. She felt her pussy being bombarded with his thrusts and his cock swelled inside of her as did the knot. He was locking into her and she gritted her teeth as she moaned. She cried out another orgasm as she squeezed the organ inside of her.

Kylo Ren felt his cock being squeezed and he jutted his hips hard before howling out. Rey gasped out feeling the hot seedy release of her canine lover inside of her womb. He released stream after stream into her, making sure he was coating her entire womb. Rey let out a final moan as she came one last time and her canine lover howled as he released again before collapsing on top of her. She laid down on her bedding, face first. Her life really came down to this. She laid with a wolf on top of her, his cock throbbing inside of her. God, she was not going to live this down if the village found out.

Ten minutes passed and Kylo Ren was able to pull out of her. He got off her and went into a corner of the cave to clean his cock. She gingerly rolled over onto her back and she looked down in between her legs. There was semen and blood mixed on her thighs. She was sweaty from a hard fuck. She was sore and her pussy was throbbing. “Fuck,” she cried out. She lost her virginity to a wolf. What was worse? She actually enjoyed it. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. She felt Kylo Ren come up and lay down beside her to keep her backside warm. She felt her sleep coming from her post coital cuddle and she closed her eyes to fall asleep, wondering if the wolf would be up again tomorrow morning.

When Rey woke up in the morning, she didn't feel the coarse fur of Kylo Ren. She felt skin against her skin and an arm was around her side. She then felt something against her ass, a cock and she remembered what happened last night. Kylo Ren, the huge black wolf that lived in the woods came to her last night and mated with her, taking her virginity. Only, it wasn't a wolf behind her this morning. She slowly turned around and gasped out. It was Ben, naked as the day he was born. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her as she got up. It jostled Ben awake and he opened his eyes, taking in where he was. “Fuck,” he groaned.

“Yeah, no shit, Benjamin Solo,” she said and suddenly he was very awake. Holy fuck, that was Rey.

“Rey, uh, I can explain,” he said. Rey wrapped her arms around herself as a naked Ben Solo stood up. 

“Could you cover yourself up first?” she asked. Ben let out a sigh as he turned away from her and bent down to get a blanket. Rey couldn't help herself and look at the very nice ass of Ben Solo. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and let out a sigh. “What happened to Kylo Ren? Did you chase him off?” she asked.

“Not exactly,” he said with a chuckle. “I'm Kylo Ren,” he said.

“What?”

“I'm the curse,” he said.

“I don't....”

“Before you and your father came to the village, I was cursed by a passing witch who envied my grandmother. Before she was put to death by my grandfather, she revealed that the only way to break the curse was to find my true mate and mate with her in my wolf form. You were the only girl in the village who let me into the cave.”

“I'm sorry, I'm supposed to believe that?” she asked.

“No, but it's the truth. Have you ever seen me at night in the village?” he asked. Rey tried to think back when the last time she saw Ben at night, but she never did. He was never there for campfire gatherings or dinners after sunset. She only saw him during the day. “At night is when I turn into Kylo Ren and that name only came about from the people of the village. I didn't name myself that,” he said and she smiled. 

“I'm your best friend, Ben. Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because no one in the village is suppose to know,” he said. “The first time I turned, I was scared and I huddled in my hut with my mom and dad. I was unsure of what to do. They called my grandmother over to see what she could do, but there wasn't anything she could do. I was cursed. Pretty soon, I got too big to hide in the hut, so I had to go into the woods before I changed.”

“Ben..”

“You let me in, Rey. No one else did,” he said.

“So, does that mean? I'm your true mate?” she asked and he shrugged.

“I don't know,” he said. “I've never gotten this far,” he said and she smiled. “I heard you last night, saying my name while I fuck you as a wolf.”

“I was caught up in the heat of the moment,” she said and he chuckled. “Okay, so I've liked you from the start,” she said. “Friendship feelings turned into romance.”

“Same. I'm still aware of everything going on when I'm in wolf form. Soon as I smelled you, my cock had other plans and well, you know.” 

“Was there something you had to do after you mated with your true mate in wolf form?” she asked and he shrugged.

“I don't know,” he said and she suddenly struck with an idea.

“Perhaps you have to make love to her in your human form,” she said before taking off her blanket and letting it fall to the floor. Ben gazed at her naked form as she walked over to the bedding and laid down, opening her legs. “Are you willing to give it a try?” she asked. He looked between her legs to see her pussy engorged again like it was last night. Her legs were still caked with his semen from his overzealous performance. Ben untied the blanket around his waist and let it fall down to the ground. Rey set her sights on Ben's cock. It was long and thick. “Is that going to fit?” she asked before she could stop herself.

“It did last night,” he quipped before getting on top of her and settling in between her legs. He reached down to test her folds and he found her to be slick already. “Fuck, you're so wet already,” he said before kissing her neck. “So ready for me already, sweetheart,” he said before guiding himself into her. Rey gasped out as her sensitive pussy hummed while he breached her again. He was longer and thicker in human form. She reached out to grasp his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Start slow. I'm still sensitive from last night,” she said and Ben shivered, knowing he had did that to her. He gazed at her as he laid on top of her, waiting for her to adjust to him. “What?” she asked.

“I've wanted to do something ever since you became of age,” he said and before she could react, he kissed her. Rey moaned into the kiss and it encouraged Ben to start moving in and out of her. He started slow, like she wanted, but soon, she was making sounds and begging him to go faster. Ben moved his hips up into her and she moaned out. 

“Ben,” she moaned. He let out a growl as he began to thrust faster. “Faster. Be like Kylo last night,” she said and he growled again before pulling out of her and turning her over on all fours. Rey let out a sharp moan when Ben entered her from behind.

“Do you like it this way?” he asked and she moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her, sharply. 

“Fuck,” she moaned.

“Such a dirty mouth from the town's dog breeder. Oh, God, don't do that,” he said as she suddenly squeezed his cock with her muscles. He faltered in his thrusts before getting back on track. “Such a minx,” he said.

“I thought of this last night while Kylo was taking me,” she groaned before moaning. Ben's strong hands grasped her lips just like she had imagined last night and began to thrust harder and faster into her. “Ben,” she moaned.

“Fuck,” Ben gasped out before moaning, bending his head back. 

“Now who has the dirty mouth?” she asked before moaning. “Ben, oh, God, don't stop,” she pleaded. Ben rolled his eyes back when she squeezed his cock again with her muscles and she let out a moan when he changed the angles of his thrusts to hit her g spot. “Ben.” He reached underneath them and found her clitoris. “Ben,” she moaned when two of his fingers began to massage it. Rey felt herself moving with Ben to meet his thrusts. Ben let out a groan as he fucked her hard.

“Rey, God, you feel so good around me,” he groaned out. “Please tell me you're close,” he gasped out when she clenched around his cock.

“Fuck, yes, yes, God,” she gasped out.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he breathed out. “Come for me.” He massaged her clit with his fingers and she moaned out, feeling herself approaching her climax. 

“Ben, I'm going to...” she started to say and Ben pinched her sex organ. She cried out, her muscles clenching while her whole body shook as her orgasm flowed through her body. “Ben!” Ben was moaning as he thrust wildly in and out of her before he felt a final clench around his cock and that did him in. He pressed up against Rey before coming hard and he moaned as he came rather hard himself, inside of her. He nearly collapsed on top of her and rested his head on the back of her neck. 

“Shit, that was even better than last night,” he said and she laughed. They laid down, still attached to each other, onto their sides. She rested her head in the crook of his arm as he kissed her neck. She felt him soften inside of her. “I love you so much, Rey,” he said. Rey moaned as he carefully pulled out of her. “Marry me?” he asked and she smirked as she rolled over. Ben was taken aback as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. 

“Marry you?” she asked.

“Um, yes?” She giggled at his awkwardness. 

“I'm not going to be some hut wife for you,” she said. “And I'm not going to do what that overbearing old men council tells me to do when I'm pregnant with your kids,” she said. “I'm still working as the dog breeder and trainer,” she said.

“I think my Uncle Luke will let you do anything since you're responsible for breaking the curse on me,” he said and she chuckled.

“We don't know if I've broken the curse,” she said as she sat down on his softening cock. He gasped out when she did and she chuckled. “We have to wait until dusk,” she said and he moaned when she shifted on top of him. 

“Oh, God,” he moaned out. “What do we do in the mean time?” he asked.

“I'm hungry,” she said suddenly before getting off of him and Ben was left shocked as she wrapped a blanket around her and went over to her sled. 

“Okay,” he said, rolling over. She watched him wrap another blanket around his waist and sat down on the bedding. “So, what's for breakfast?” he asked.

“I have some breakfast rations left over from my hunting trip,” she said. “I don't want to cook all of what I caught,” she said and he smiled. A small meal of fruits and dried meat was their breakfast. Ben put more wood onto the fire to keep them warm. The blizzard had ceased during the night and it was overcast, no sun, but they could tell it was daytime. “I cook, but I don't want you to think I'm going to have dinner for you every night,” she said, sternly.

“No, I wouldn't think that,” he said.

“And, my hut is bigger,” she said, “ to accommodate the dogs at night.”

“So, that means...?” he started to ask.

“I'm not moving into that hut of yours,” she said. It was tradition of the village for the bride to move into the groom's hut.

“Right, um...”

“I'm not a hut wife,” she said. “The Elders will have to deal with that,” she said.

“I think Snoke will be the hardest to sell. He was hoping his great niece would become my wife,” he said.

“Oh, well, that's not going to happen,” she said. “Because we're going to get married.” He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. “We should probably do it before it's too late.”

“Too late?” he asked.

“I'm ten days from my menstrual period,” she said.

“Oh, I thought you smelled different last night,” he said and she smiled before he stood up from the ground. “No wonder I got horny,” he added and she giggled before his kissed her softly. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben's hands grasped her ass and she moaned into the kiss. 

“Are we really going to spend the day fucking each other?” she asked.

“I want to get this right. I need to know everything you love and hate,” he said. “My job is keep you happy,” he said before leaning his head down and kissing her neck. Rey moaned as she moved her head to the side. “Keep you safe and provide for you.”

“I can provide for myself,” she breathlessly said before moaning when Ben removed her blanket from her and then his own.

“I know you can,” he said as he kissed down her neck. “I've known from a long time that you can take care of yourself,” he said as he carefully got her onto the bedding. He settled himself on top of her, shifting in between her legs. Rey moaned feeling Ben was hard again.

“Ben,” she moaned.

Ben and Rey spent the day making love and solidifying their relationship. He found his favorite position was Rey on top of him. He had no problem letting her set the pace, freeing his big hands to roam her body. He loved hearing her moans and whimpers as he kissed along her neck, finding weak points. He especially loved hearing her moan his name.

Rey moaned in her sleep as she rolled around onto her side. She wrapped her arm around Ben's middle and listened to his even breathing. He was still fast asleep. She opened her eyes to see the cave was dark again. She gasped out as she shot up, stirring Ben awake. Ben was still Ben. He wasn't Kylo Ren anymore. “Ben, wake up!” she said sharply, shaking him.

“What?” he asked as he sat up. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. His eyes widen when he saw it was dark and he wasn't a black wolf. “Oh, wait, I'm...”

“You're you,” she said before kissing him. He laughed into the kiss before standing up and picking her up. Rey shrieked out when he spun them around. “It worked,” she said. “Now what?” she asked.

“We go back to the village during the night,” he said. “My parents will see I'm still human.”

“I love you, Ben,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he said. “So, you'll marry me?” he asked.

“I will, Ben Solo,” she said before kissing him.

Leia gasped seeing Ben walking with Rey, holding her hand. “Ben!” She ran over to him, getting the attention of her husband. 

“Ben! Rey!” he shouted. It woke up the village, who were excited to see Ben at night. Leia was there first, wrapping her arms around Ben.

“Hello, son,” she said and he smiled.

“Hi, Mom,” he said. Rey grunted when Leia enveloped her into a hug. 

“I knew it would be you,” she said and Rey laughed. “I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law.” Barking erupted and BB came running toward Rey as Akita ran towards Ben, with her puppies following suit. 

“Oh, hi, I missed you guys,” Ben said as he got down and the six puppies climbed over him. “Oh, easy, guys,” he said as Rey laughed. “All right, okay,” he said as he tried to get up, but the four month old puppies were just excited to see him.

When it was announced to the council that Rey and Ben would get married, the council, mainly Snoke questioned it. “Why her?”

“Why not?” Ben asked, crossing his arms.

“She's the dog breeder and trainer,” he said.

“So?” Han asked. “I approve,” he said.

“So do I,” Luke said. “It doesn't matter who Ben marries. Unless you object because he's not choosing your niece,” he said and Rey had to hide the smile on her face behind her hand. “Ben is going to marry Rey. End of discussion,” he stated.

Rey and Ben were married in a simple ceremony with the whole village in attendance a month after they mated in the cave. There was food and drink after before the council announced it was time for them to consummate the marriage. Ben took Rey to his hut, even though they would be moving to her hut. “I actually have an idea,” she said as she began to pull off her wedding attire.

“What's that?” 

“There may be a way to attach our two huts together,” she said. 

“Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought of that,” he said. “So, the council is expecting a baby within the first year of our marriage,” he said.

“I know,” she said, “and we really don't have to try hard tonight,” she said and he looked over at her. “I've been feeling sick the last couple of days,” she said and he smiled. “I thought it was just nerves from the wedding, but I think...” she said taking his hand and putting it to her stomach. “I think I'm pregnant,” she said and he laughed. “Of course, we'll have to keep up appearances,” she said,

“Of course,” Ben said before kissing his wife. “Hello, wife.”

“Hello, husband,” she said with a smile.

“I love you,” he said.

“I know,” she said and he chuckled.

Several months later.....

Ben groaned hearing Rey's shouts of pain as she gave birth to their first born. “Oh, this is torture,” he said as he paced in front of their hut. They were indeed able to put the two huts together and made a big one. “I have to go in there,” he said.

“No,” his dad said. “You think this is torture. I had to listen to your mother for thirty six hours while she gave birth to you,” he said. “Rey's strong. She can handle this,” he said and Ben nodded. He continued his pacing until a sharp cry erupted and he heard the cries of his child. He went to go into the hut, but BB and Akita stopped him. 

“Oh, come on, guys,” he said. BB was extra protective and snapped at him. “Hey, BB.” Ben looked to the door of his hut, but no midwife came yet. Then he heard Rey cry out in pain again. He let out a groan as he leaned on his legs with his knees.

“Put your head between your knees,” Han said. 

“I can't take it,” he said before another cry shout out, making his head shoot up. “Is that...?”

“Sounds like another kid, Kid. I knew that twin gene would catch up to you,” Han said.

The midwife finally came out of the hut with a smile. “Congratulations, Ben,” Maz said. “You have a son and a daughter,” she said before allowing Ben to enter the hut. Ben hurried into his home to see Rey on their bed, sweaty from the birth, but she was beautiful. 

“Rey,” he said before getting on the bed, after his mother made him take off his shoes. Rey held their daughter and his mother brought over his son. Leia kissed her son on the head before leaving the hut to allow the new parents time with their new babies. “They have that fresh new baby smell.”

“It'll pass, I'm sure,” she said. 

“I'm so proud of you,” he said and she smiled.

“Twins,” she said.

“It's my fault, sorry,” he said as he carefully shifted his son in his arms. “What are we naming them?” he asked.

“I would really liked to name our son after my dad,” she said.

“Cassian. I like it.” He looked over at his daughter in Rey's arms and smiled. “Padme,” he said and she smiled. Ben's grandmother recently passed away a few weeks ago before the birth of the twins. She was hoping to hang on until the birth to meet them, but her health took a really bad turn and she developed pneumonia.

“Padme it is,” she said. “She was first,” she goaded and Ben groaned.

“Really, bud?” he asked down to his son. “You couldn't push your way through?”

“Actually, I think he was pushing Padme out because he came out a minute after she did,” she said and Ben chuckled. “Can we wait a few years before we try again?”

“Sure, love,” Ben said, kissing her on the head.

No one mentioned the big black wolf, Kylo Ren, since that last night he was spotted in the woods. He began a legend of the village, no longer becoming a curse. More and more hunters came home with more catches because the animals returned to the woods. 

After his uncle Luke passed away several years later, Ben took up the mantle of chief and discovered that his Uncle Luke was poisoned by Snoke so he could have control of the village through Ben. Snoke was cocky and confessed to killing his grandfather, too, after coming to the village. Snoke was burned at the stake and Ben made Bazine watch from a front row seat. It was a warning to her to not mess with his family.

“Papa?” Ben looked up to see Padme had woken up. 

“Padme, what are you doing up?” he asked as he lifted her up.

“I had a bad dream,” she said and he sat down on his chair.

“About who?”

“People talk about the big bad wolf,” she said. “He's big and scary and black,” she added.

“Oh, sweetie, you don't have to worry about him anymore,” he said. “He's been gone for years,” he added.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Ben bobbed her nose with his finger making her smile. “Can I tell you something about Kylo Ren?” he asked and she nodded. “He was just around because he was looking for his mate,” he said.

“His mate?”

“Like Mommy is to me,” he said. “A wife. He was just lonely and he wanted someone to share in his life. He wanted someone to hunt with, someone to love and to have pups with.”

“Pups?”

“Little wolves, like BB and Akita did a few months ago,” he said and she nodded. BB and Akita's third litter was witnessed by Padme and Cassian and they even helped clean the puppies.

“Did he find her?”

“Rumor is, he did and they ran off together,” he said. “You don't have to worry about him. I'll protect you and your brother and your mom.”

“And Nana and Donk?” she asked and he chuckled at her name for his father. Padme was the only one who called Han, Donk. Nobody knew why. Cassian called him Pappy. 

“Nana and Donk, too,” he said. “Can you go back to sleep for me?” he asked and she nodded. Ben carried Padme back to her bed where Akita and her pups were sleeping. He made sure she was warm and placed a kiss on her head. When he came out from the separated bedroom area, he saw Rey talking with Maz. 

“Good evening, Ben. I was just leaving,” she said before she left without another word.

“Uh, what was that?” he asked and Rey turned around to look at him with a sly grin. “What?”

“I'm pregnant again,” she said and he smiled.

“See? I told you we could do it again,” he said as he gathered her up in his arms. “Plus, we have a set of grandparents who have no problem keeping them overnight.”

“Yeah, plus, we have a secret getaway cave we can go to,” she said and he chuckled.

“Padme asked about Kylo,” he said and she looked to the partition that made up the kids' bedroom. “It's okay. I told her he was just a wolf looking for his wife and he found her. They ran off together, far away.”

“Where would she hear that name?”

“The villagers are still talking about him,” he said. “I think she overheard them.”

“Why are they even still talking about him?” she asked. “You haven't even kept your wolf traits.”

“Well, I still have some,” he said with a smile. “Did you forget me taking you from behind the other night?” Rey let out a moan as her husband grabbed her ass.

“That part I can live with,” she said.

“I still growl. Sort of,” he said and she smiled.

“I can live with that, too,” she said before raising herself up on her toes and kissing her husband. He growled playfully before picking her up and carried her to their bed.

Several months later, Rey gave birth to another set of twins, another boy and girl, named Anakin and Jyn, after Ben's grandfather and Rey's mother. 

The curse of the wolf Kylo Ren was no more. It didn't stop the villagers from talking about him though. His legacy was always going to be around. It was something Ben would have to live with for the rest of his life. So in the way, the name Kylo Ren was never going to die. There was always going to be that tale, even a hundred years from now. The curse of the wolf.

The End


End file.
